PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Proteomics Shared Resource (Proteomics SR) is an essential asset to Case Comprehensive Cancer Center (Case CCC) members' research, illustrated by the breadth of scientific program involvement and reflected in the large number of investigators who use this SR. Last year alone, over 120 investigators, 35% of whom were Case CCC members, accounting for 44% of total usage, from all 7 of the Case CCC Programs used the SR. The mission of the Proteomics SR is to provide advanced proteomic and metabolomic technologies and small- molecule analysis, especially for pharmacokinetic (PK) studies, via state-of-the-art instruments, computational resources, and trained staff, to support clinical, translational, and structural biology research. The Specific Aims of the Proteomics SR are to: 1) Provide advanced proteomic and metabolomics technologies and instrument resources to solve unmet needs in cancer research. 2) Develop and apply systems biology tools to solve challenges in analysis and integration of large ?omics? datasets. 3) Provide professional education, consultation and training to Case CCC members. At last review, the Proteomics SR was rated Exceptional merit. Throughout the current funding cycle (2012- 2016), the Proteomics SR provided services to 268 registered users, 83 (31%) of whom are Case CCC members, representing all 7 of the Case CCC programs. The Proteomics SR continues to attract new users, and to provide multiple sophisticated proteomic techniques and technique-specific training to investigators' cancer-related projects. The SR has also developed new technologies and bioinformatics tools that directly facilitate Case CCC members' research, including a global metabolomic and lipidomic platform that will complement both targeted metabolomics and global proteomic experiments. The Proteomics SR consists of two sites; the first site was established at the Cleveland Clinic (CC) Lerner Research Institute (LRI) in 1999 and the second site, the Center for Proteomics & Bioinformatics (CPB) at Case Western Reserve University (CWRU) in 2005. This multi-site Shared Resource, jointly supported and managed by the Case CCC, the CWRU School of Medicine (SOM) and CC, provides access to a full spectrum of proteomic and metabolomic technologies. The services of the Proteomics SR are essential for enhancing the quality of the science in the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center.